Your Majesty
by donnaann55
Summary: This is what I like to think happened in Glee Club the Monday after Junior Prom. One-shot.


**Your Majesty**

The Monday after Junior Prom, Kurt walked into the choir room and stopped dead. The Glee girls formed a semi-circle, facing the door. All the girls were bent low in a curtsey, well, not Lauren. She was sitting in her usual seat smirking to herself. Lauren had always thought that show choir was stupid and here, once again, the Glee kids were proving her right. Kurt slowly entered the room, face puzzled, eyes wide. No one was saying anything, the room was quiet. If this was any other room in McKinley, with any other group of students, he would suspect an ambush of slushies, but these were his friends. No one, here, would be hiding a slushy behind their back. Kurt had no idea what was going on. His eyes searched the room, looking for clues, looking for an explanation for this odd, odd even for Glee, behaviour.

Quinn was first in line, on Kurt's right. As he approached her, she held her hand out to him. Kurt took it automatically, staring down at the blonde. Quinn bowed her head over Kurt's hand, and rose gracefully from her curtsey. "Your Majesty."

O.K. puzzle solved. This little floor show obviously had something to do with his being chosen for Junior Prom Queen. Not one of the best moments of his life! Kurt was still confused, he didn't think that his friends were mocking him, but…before he could figure it out, Brittany held out her hand.

Kurt stepped in front of Brittany and took her hand. The cheerleader rose to her feet with a bounce of her pony tail. "My dolphin."

Santana was next in line. The Latina wasn't much for subservience, she tried to get away with a head nod, but Brittany pulled her into a full curtsey. "You do it this way, San." Brittany held Santana's hand out to Kurt. The countertenor had to laugh at the grimace on Santana's face. She rose from her curtsey and rolled her eyes at Kurt.

Tina grinned at Kurt. She rose from her curtsey and held his hand between both of hers, and squeezed before letting him go.

Rachel didn't say anything. She took Kurt's hand, stood from her curtsey, and reached up to press a kiss onto Kurt's cheek. Her eyes were a little teary, but she smiled as she used her thumb to wipe away the lipstick mark from his face.

Mercedes was last in line. She bowed her head over Kurt's hand. "White boy." She rose to her feet and wrapped her BFF up in a bone crushing hug.

Now, all the girls gathered around Kurt, smiling and laughing. Just as he was opening his mouth to ask what was going on, the girls fanned out right and left, opening a space. The Glee boys; Finn, Mike, Artie, and Puck formed a line in front of Kurt. Each of the boys performed their own versions of a half bow. Finn did an awkward combination bounce/shrug and managed not to fall over. Mike did a full court bow, sweeping his arm out to the side as if he was flourishing a cape. Artie bowed from the shoulder and then did jazz hands. Puck, of course, being Puck, had to go all out. A half bow wasn't good enough for the McKinley stud. He got down on one knee, like one of the knights from Camelot. Kurt was very familiar with "The Sword in the Stone", so he knew what to do. Not having a sword handy, the countertenor tapped Puck on each shoulder and forehead. "Rise, Sir Noah."

The boys all shook hands with Kurt and clapped him on the back and gave him the shoulder bumps that were the 'dude' version of a hug.

"What is this, you guys? What's going on?" By now, Kurt knew that they weren't making fun of him, but he still didn't know what they were trying to do.

"Kurt, we all know what it's like to be picked on and slushied and laughed at. We know that there are absolute assholes at this school." Mercedes looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone, speaking for them all. "Even with all we've experienced as Glee Club Losers, we have never seen anything as awful as what this school did to you on Prom." Mercedes took Kurt's hand in hers. She wiped at her eyes. "We've also never seen anyone as brave as you were. Kurt Hummel, you're our hero. We're just so damn proud of you!"

Kurt hugged Mercedes, and looked around him, at the people who understood and who cared. The countertenor shook his hair into place, assumed his 'Ice Queen' persona. "Well, they are just NEVER going to beat me! They are never going to beat us!"

Puck pulled Kurt away from Mercedes, wrapped an arm around him. "That's the Queen we all know and love! Long Live Our Queen!"

Cheers filled the room.


End file.
